konoha monster high
by sasuke uchiha fan 1
Summary: the story is about 3 guys goin to a high school for monsters in konoha and they meet 3 mysteries girls and they fall in love drama and action romance everythang in highschool
1. Chapter 1

Konoha monster high

chapter 1

as the three boys walked towards the principles office they stopped for a second and they gasped ,all right here it goes yelled out one of the 3 boys as they start to walk they were kind of scared except for the boy in the middle act like he didn't talk he looked like a total bad ass and yes that's my best friend jaccs on the left is jinn and on right well that's me noctis uchiha sasukes younger not blood but handsome devil!

as we start too walk threw the open door to the office there were 4 young lady's we all new the tall one was the principle tsunade on the left Carolyn in the middle was Brianna and on the right was haanyaan-chan. As we stopped after we were at 4 feet away from the girls we start too introduced are selves to them I am jaccs the strongest handsomest devil of all time noctis starts too look at jaccs strangely and laughed yeah right hahaha then as jaccs looked at me and yelled out watch your back I new I was going too get my but kicked but I am not a wimp ill fight him till I die he is my Rival now jinn he's more of a silent type of guy but we have are laughs with him. Man I am laughing right now hahahaha now me I am one of those guys who hangs with girls I chill and protect my Friends family and girls story! as Tsunade starts too yell at them ok get the hell out of here but before you go these are your roommates Jaccs your with Brianna Jaccs looked at her and thought he was going too die as love music starts too play "music plays" I am all out of love I am so lost with out you I know you were right be leaving for so long"

as the other peeps starts too look at them oddly tsunade udders ok now jinn your with carolyne jinn smiled but Carolyn looked at him oddly now tsunade yelled noctis your paired up with haanyaan-Chan

now noctis heart starts too beat fast but he new that she probly had a boyfriend now you love birds "get the hell out of my office" they ran out of her office like the speed of lightning as they were walking to there crib's they parted ways and said good bye! Ok first as jaccs and Brianna were walking in there cabins b-12 as they entered there cabins they told went on to the bed and started too kiss anyways up next is jinn and Carolyn as they went into there cabin c-32 jinn trys to kiss her but he failed miserably and now the other finally noctis and haanyaan –Chan starts to walk too there cabins A-7 they see a yell out hey babe how ya doing as the guy disappeared then a shroud of darkness came to there faces as it was gone I see haanyaan –Chan kissing another guy as noctis was talking in his mind he kind of got pissed scratch that he got really piss "mind talking damn I new she had a boyfriend" then as haanyaan-Chan was about too speak noctis this is my boyfriend kiba and kiba this is my roomy noctis now when I look strait at kiba he had an evil face on him than before you know it a giant dog appears and bites my leg than screamed aloud damnnnnnnnnnnnnnn get off of me you mutt as I was trying too yank the filthy mutt off of me I see another guy with eye covered and so was his mouth good boy Rex

now I know that these 4 months are going to be hell!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Noctis and sasuke vs. kiba and Kakashi

So as you can see a fights going to go out at school crowds of people are around the fight

As noctis was kneeling he can see that his leg was badly injured just by kakashi's dog Rex as kiba's arm starts too change his nails grow even longer from before as his claw was hitting the ground he starts to charge but than a black haired boy same age as noctis "brother " noctis said in his head as the black haired teen starts too charge while his hand was blue noctis starts to speak my arm can do that too than as both guys disappeared sasuke went up to noctis as he stook his hand near noctis his words were hello brother everybody gasped sasuke had too 2 brothers first noctis and Itachi uchiha as everybody was smiling noctis was getting kind uh dizzy as he blacked out because when he was battling kiba he sort of got a kunai stuck in noctis back as noctis starts too wake up he sees he is in a white room than as he looked around he hears yelling out side of the door and all I heard was KIBA WERE THREW. FINE There's plenty of more fish in the sees anyways than kiba starts too walk away from the door than haanyaan-Chan starts too enter the room slightly as she opened the door she walks in and close is it behind her as she walks too noctis window she starts to sob as I put on my clothes and start too walk toward haanyaan –Chan and as she turns slightly she smiles and as she turns fully towards noctis she suddenly walks towards noctis and she sits on his bed he starts too smile maybe we should start this over smiled haanyaan –Chan.! Yeah I guess your right hi I am noctis and I am haanyaan –Chan they start too smile and they get closer and closer and closer oh you wanna find out what happens check out chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha monster high

Chapter 3 love at first sight

Ok as noctis and haanyaan-Chan were getting closer they here a loud nock on the door and a yell from out side Yo noctis you in there Jaccs yelled yeah haanyaan were going to be late as jaccs started to open the door noctis and haanyaan quickly hid from them as haanyaan and noctis were in the closet but as haanyaan and noctis were hiding they saw all there clothes on noctis's bed were looks like someone was having fun! Than Brianna was going with it how come we don't do that you jerk! Well well uhhhh you never ask me to well I am asking you now! fine do you wanna you know do it tonight said jaccs exaggerated yes I thought you never ask. As they walked out and closed the door noctis and haanyaan came out of the closet as noctis starts walking towards the window to see if there gone hey there go-smooch this was for earlier said haanyaan

Than noctis starts to blush as she starts too walk away he ameaditly grabs her hand and brings her for word as they started too make out she starts to hold on too him tightly meanwhile as jaccs and Brianna started to walk back to noctis and haanyaan cabin because school was over as they started to walk towards the door to open it they see noctis and haanyaan-Chan making out on noctis's Bed! Whoa looks like you guys were having a good time as me and haanyaan-Chan looked be hind us we started too blush hey you guys do know that you guys missed school right, awe man !read chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha monster high

Chapter 4 the riot

Sasukeuchihafan: hope U guys like my story

As noctis and haanyaan were getting dressed for school they see that Jaccs and Brianna were still watching from the window ok guys you ready as both haanyaan and noctis starts too walk to the door too open it so any whoooosers Jaccs starts too walk towards noctis and says hey noctis Jaccs as he puts his arm around his shoulder I see you finally became a MANNNN! Noctis looks at him eagerly and smiles and says yeahhh right but as they were walking they see a huge riot fight going on but then as Jaccs took a glimpse he sees jinn with a kunai in his leg but then noctis already ran down there then as Jaccs started to run than Jaccs sees that noctis grabbed the sword with his bear hands bye the unknown teen but as noctis turned around everybody looked at noctis chest was full of kunai's as noctis breathed heavily smiled than fell to the ground than as everybody tried to rush too him they see he's being bulled under by a shroud of darkness meanwhile as the shroud of darkness was took in to a cave 4 black coated with red clouds men came out to the darkness he's "PERFECT" said the guy in the middle but "pain sir"

How can we tell he's the right one they all looked at pain than pain started too speak because that's sasuke's and itachi's brother than 2 more members of the gang came. about time kisame and itachi that pain said so is he the one my own brother that's correct itachi deidara laughed out than the girl starts too smile yes he's the one I can see good things about him said the girl yes konan's right he's the one obito smirked out welcome to the akutski noctis uchiha! read chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha monster high

Chapters 5 love and forget

As noctis started too wake up he sees an older like teen almost like sasuke but older version of him then when he started too look around he sees more of the other members looking strait at him and started too mumble out words were were am I? Noctis started to breath heavily and starts to look at the clothes that he was wearing then he starts too look at itachi then he gasped …bra..th…err…brother is that you itachi then itachi starts too nod and said yes brother it is I itachi so am I an akautski member then itachi starts too nod yes noctis starts too look down than starts too sob so I wont be able to see her again brother listen you can see anybody you like as itachi opens his hand and had a black orb onto it as he gave noctis the orb and says you can see who ever you like with this dark orb than itachi gets up steps back smiles and disappears then another dark figure comes out and said so you the noob that everybody is talking about I guess so said noctis eagerly well your in my group oh and the group is called shadow assassins well I guess I am in shade and noctis smiles but he looks down a little bit "meanwhile" sob, sob listen haanyaan its ok! no its not ok! yelled haanyaan then she started too sob some more..! ill come back in a little bit ok haanyaan fine I don't care then as the other girls started to leave then she hears her name called out silently haanyaan you there then she starts too walk towards the window as the window starts too open a shadow figure came in hey haanyaan good to see yaa then she starts too smile then it turns to a mad face and said get out I don't want to see you know more then noctis had a strange face on him what why because your…..your…..your wanna of them! I am wanna who!then she starts too sob you're an akautski noctis looks down well I guess your right I am in akautski then noctis disappears read the last next 2 chapters 6 and well seven well come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha high chapter 6 why DIE for me

As noctis reappears in front Itachi he looks at noctis and smiles and says' noctis come were going to visit are brother see if he is ready for us oh and put this mask on and this ring! The mask was black and well all the akautski have the rings so as I put on the equipment on we disappear meanwhile knock knock knock sasuke sasuke open up! As the door opens she sees sasuke in his pajamas oh I am sorry but wait I have to tell you something noctis…..noctis….get on with it haanyaan –Chan! Noctis is with the akautski! Sasuke gasped WHAT then haanyaan started to cry please sasuke get noctis back for me please ill try but I might kill him then they hear itachi's voice hello brother then they see the other guy takes off his mask then sasuke had a mad face on him for what I saw then Itachi starts to speak sasuke we want you to join the akautski if you don't except we will kill you sasuke looks at haanyaan and says haanyaan get in side then as blue static energy swirls around his hand he simply rushes over to us to strike but little then sasuke know we were to fast for him then sasuke smiled and turned around and strikes at noctis then as noctis had a whole in his chest the wound became healed that fast as the whole was gone he simply strikes at sasuke then Itachi grabs his arm and simply breaks his arm then after that was finish sasuke try's to use the fire ball jutsu but he was still to late noctis simply strikes the whole into his chest and he simply kneeled then Itachi tries to persuade him again then sasuke gasped alright then kisame camed in and tries to destroy the cabin as I suddenly rushed into the cabin and I pulled her out of there but when I looked at her face she had a not in her for head then as she wakes up she finds her self in a dark room but in a cozy bed then as she looks around she sees red eyes "sasuke is that you" then as he camed closer she gasped noctis why why would you join the akautski why noctis because so I can protect you you mean you would die for me so if I tell you to put a knife in your rist you would do it as noctis grabbed a knife he simply puts the knife threw his rist then blood started too gush out ok noctis you can take that out now then he takes it out and the wound was gone then haanyaan smiled and gave noctis a big hug I love you then noctis smiled! Read last chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Konoha monster high

Chapter 7 akautski vs. akautski and a day ends

As they were having a good time they hear an explosion what the hell was that jinn replied I don't know but we better check out "meanwhile" erhhhh haanyaan take cover noctis replied eagerly but haanyaan couldn't balance because the earth was shaking than as the rubble under her feet was about to go down he urgently grabbed her and jumped out of the falling rubble but as the earth was done shaking he looks up and sees that the akautski was looking down at them as noctis eagerly got out his sword of redemption he basically jumped to the akautski to strike but then as noctis was this close of striking he sees that this was going to be one hell of a battle meanwhile ok ok jinn I think were almost there Jaccs replied then as they looked up and sees a blade threw noctis chest they gasped and grabbed out there ultimate weapon as they got out there weapons they start to jump and attack the akautski rwaaaa as they all clashed weapons they see that haanyaan was crying by hugging noctis but still noctis was breathing when as jinn and Jaccs was down to the ground then as noctis saw the akautski blades in there chest then as noctis was about too speak his eyes changed red and 2 wings but there wing color was different it was black and white then I new I had a new form I call it alumina then as I started to charge I was fast but I also took down the akautski first it was deidara obito sasori konan kisame and well pain was hard as fuck but what ever! Anyways I left itachi alive for a reason because he wasn't like them itachi did change his ways itachi finally reunited with his 2 brothers noctis and sasuke

And now for jinn and Jaccs they survived lucky thing about them they were an a room full of girls but as for noctis and haanyaan lets just say they made love after the battle at there dorm under the covers and that's is Noctis tale for NOWWWWWWWWW KONOHA MONSTER HIGH COMING NEXT MONTH ON JUNE 16 2011 THINKS FOR READING MY BOOK TELL ME HOW I DID BYE BYE !


End file.
